<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Electric Attractions: Sickness and In Health by wulfeyes08</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433282">Electric Attractions: Sickness and In Health</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08'>wulfeyes08</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Elijah Kamski Being Elijah Kamski, Elijah Kamski Being an Asshole, Fluff, Growth, Humor, M/M, Romance, Teasing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24433282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank gets the flu and it's up to Elijah to act like the adult and nurse him back to health. This...this is a near impossible task.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hank Anderson/Elijah Kamski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another chapter-sodic piece, but this time no one takes a bullet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elijah was startled out of sleep by his phone going off and he groaned as he reached over and grabbed it. He squinted at the name on the screen. It was Connor. He propped himself up, cleared his throat, and answered. “I certainly hope this is an emergency or I might have Chloe shut you down.”</p>
<p>“Apologies Mr. Kamski, but it’s Hank.”</p>
<p>His heart jumped in his chest and he suddenly found himself wide awake and out of bed. “What happened? Is he okay?”</p>
<p>“He’s sick.”</p>
<p>Elijah’s brow furrowed in confusion. “Sick, with a cold?”</p>
<p>“I believe it’s the flu.”</p>
<p>“I see. Is there a problem?”</p>
<p>“I’m having trouble getting him to listen. He keeps fighting with me and won’t rest. I had to hide his keys.”</p>
<p>“Connor, you do realize you’re an android, he can’t overpower you.”</p>
<p>“I know, but with how he fights, I’m worried I might hurt him.” He paused. “I would also like to get back to work. Could you come over and make him stay?”</p>
<p>“It’s really that bad?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>Elijah sighed. “Alright, just keep him out of trouble until I get there.”</p>
<p>“Thank you and sorry to bother you.”</p>
<p>“See you soon.” He pulled on a pair of sweats and a sweater, dug out a pair of socks and tugged on his shoes. He found an old duffel bag in his closet and filled it with clothes and toiletries. He had no idea how long he would be gone, and he wanted to be prepared. “Chloe?” He said as he left his room.</p>
<p>“Yes?” She looked up from the book she was reading.</p>
<p>“I’m going to Hank’s.”</p>
<p>“Is everything, alright?” She sounded so concerned and he gave her a reassuring smile.</p>
<p>“He has the flu and Connor has asked for my assistance.”</p>
<p>“Should I come too?”</p>
<p>“I think I’ll be able to manage, just give Connor access to my bank account and if I have an emergency, I’ll call.”</p>
<p>“Stay safe.”</p>
<p>He chuckled. “I’ll try.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Elijah bounced his leg impatiently and willed his car to go faster. He was sure, even now, Hank was stubbornly insisting he was fine, and Connor was kindly suggesting he rest. He was relieved when his car finally made it and pulled to a stop in front of the Lieutenant’s house. The lights were on inside. He got out, grabbed his bag headed up to the front door, knocking. Connor answered almost immediately, giving him an apologetic smile. “I told you, I’m fine.” Hank’s voice came from the hallway and Elijah pushed past Connor, dropping his bag next to the couch as he went. He rounded the corner just as the Lieutenant made it to the end and grabbed his arm, ignoring the look of surprise as he dragged him back to his room. “What in the Hell are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“Shut up.” He pulled him over to his bed and pushed him down. “Connor called me because a certain someone wouldn’t listen to reason.”</p>
<p>“I told him…”</p>
<p>“No more talking.” He pressed their foreheads together. “You’re obviously feverish and you look like death.” Hank tried to get back up and Elijah pressed against his chest, forcing him onto his back. “I’m not as nice as Connor, you should know that by now. Stop being a stubborn hypocrite and stay in bed.”</p>
<p>“When the Hell did you get so strong?” He started coughing and Elijah waited patiently for him to stop.</p>
<p>“I don’t tend to flaunt it often, but if you continue resisting, I’ll have no choice but to get mean.” He leaned closer and lowered his voice. “See how weak you are, you need sleep.”</p>
<p>“I’m not.”</p>
<p>“You are, I know how strong you are. Rest, and I promise to give you something delicious tomorrow.”</p>
<p>Hank narrowed his eyes. “You can’t cook.”</p>
<p>“Don’t tempt me to try.”</p>
<p>Hank let out a huff. “Alright, Christ, I’ll stay in bed.”</p>
<p>“Good,” he patted his chest, “I’ll be in the living room if you need me.” He switched off the lights as he left the room and pulled the door half closed. Connor was sitting in the living room with Sumo and he looked up at him. </p>
<p>“Is he sleeping.”</p>
<p>“Hopefully, how long has he been sick?”</p>
<p>“Two days.”</p>
<p>“How are you?”</p>
<p>“I’m okay now, thank you. Hank can be quite stubborn.”</p>
<p>“Could you do me a favor?”</p>
<p>“Of course.”</p>
<p>“Run to the store for me. We need food, medicine, and coffee that doesn’t taste like Hank scraped it off the sidewalk.” He tapped his chin. “Grab one of those pumpkin roll things he likes too.”</p>
<p>“Okay, what are you going to do?”</p>
<p>“Clean?” Connor had the audacity to arch an eyebrow at him. “Don’t start, mini Hank, I’m not completely helpless. I know how to do the dishes and mop.” He waved a hand at him. “Just go shopping.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Elijah knew Connor typically kept Hank’s home spotless, he couldn’t help it. It wasn’t that the place was extremely dirty, but he could tell that the last two days had been hard on Connor. If he was going to clean, he needed music. He went through Hank’s records. It was either metal or jazz with him, there was no middle ground and he settled on jazz, thinking it would be more calming than some man screaming at the top of his lungs. He put it on and adjusted the sound before heading into the kitchen. He rolled up his sleeves, humming along with the music as he filled the sink. It felt right, like home.</p>
<p>“Am I hallucinating?”</p>
<p>He paused for a moment, feeling his heart skipping in his chest. “You? What about me? I was sure I told you to stay in bed.” He looked over his shoulder. Hank looked exhausted and he wished he would listen. “What are you doing up?”</p>
<p>“Can’t sleep, heard the music, thought I’d investigate.” He sounded awful, stuffy, his throat raspy.</p>
<p>Elijah nodded and let silence fall between them as he finished the dishes, squeezed out the rag, and drained the sink. He dried his hands and turned, smiling. “As you can see, everything is perfectly fine.” He tossed the rag onto the counter then crossed over to him. He felt his forehead. “Still burning up. Hopefully Connor returns soon.”</p>
<p>“Where is the kid?”</p>
<p>“At the store.” He searched Hank’s face. His jaw was clenched. “Are you hurting?”</p>
<p>“I just couldn’t sleep.”</p>
<p>“Okay, I get it, come on.” He took Hank’s arm for the second time and pulled him back to the room. It was almost five in the morning and he wasn’t tired, but if his Lieutenant needed him then he would deal. “Get in bed.”</p>
<p>“Elijah…”</p>
<p>“Just shut up and do what you’re told.” Hank huffed and got slowly into bed. Elijah kicked his shoes off and climbed in after him. He could tell the Lieutenant was surprised and he forced down the smile tugging at his lips as he got comfortable. “There, now go to sleep.” He said as he took Hank’s hand. He could feel the heat radiating off him. </p>
<p>“You’re going to get sick.”</p>
<p>“Geniuses don’t get sick, only idiots do.”</p>
<p>“Hey.”</p>
<p>He chuckled. “I’ll be fine, I’m tough, just try and sleep. I’ll stay right here.”</p>
<p>“Bossy.”</p>
<p>“Only because I love you.”</p>
<p>“I know.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Don't you just hate when those intimate moments get interrupted by the phone?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cheese, just soft cheese.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elijah hadn’t realized he had fallen asleep until he was snapped awake by Hank shivering. His skin felt hotter than before. He remembered sending Connor out and he realized he had no idea how long ago. He got up slowly, seeing sunlight coming down the hallway. Connor wasn’t home, but he found a note on the kitchen table. He had put the medicine under the bathroom sink, food was put away and microwaveable per Chloe’s instructions, and he was at work, but promised to cut the day short.</p><p>Elijah filled a glass with water then retrieved the medicine, reading the instructions before opening the bottle and pouring some into the little plastic cup. He didn’t bother with the light when he entered the room, positive the Lieutenant wouldn’t want to be blinded. The water went to the end table and he dropped onto the bed. “Hank?” He gently shook him. “I need you to wake up for me.”</p><p>“What?” He groaned in response. </p><p>“I have some medicine for you to take.”</p><p>The noise he made was one of absolute disgust and annoyance. “Why don’t you take it?”</p><p>“You’re shivering and I have a feeling your fever is worse. I need you to take this.”</p><p>“Just let me go back to sleep.”</p><p>He reached over, his hand sliding over Hank’s cheek. He turned his head as he leaned down, hovering so close he had no choice but to look him in the eyes. “If you take the medicine, I promise to reward you.”</p><p>“With what?” </p><p>“Dessert for breakfast.” He pulled back and Hank slowly sat up. Even in the dim light Elijah could see he was shocked. He handed him the medicine and Hank downed it, wrinkling his nose. He took the little cup and handed him the water. “All of it please, you need to stay hydrated.” He chugged it down and Elijah smiled. “Alright, come on.”</p><p>“I can’t believe you’re letting me up.”</p><p>“Sarcasm is very unbecoming of you.” He shrugged. “Stay if you wish, I’ll eat the whole pumpkin roll myself.”</p><p>“Now hold on a second.” </p><p>“Be good then.”</p><p>*</p><p>Elijah put on a pot of coffee while Hank relaxed on the couch, eating a slice of pumpkin roll and watching the news. He looked a little better and had finally stopped shivering. He wondered if that meant the fever was going to break soon. He moved quietly to stand behind him, let his arms slide around his neck to hug him, causing Hank to jump. He was still warm. </p><p>“You trying to fucking kill me?”</p><p>“Sorry, I was unaware your heart was so delicate, and I thought you heard me.” There was a selfish, twisted part of him that wished Hank wouldn’t get better. “Any good?”</p><p>“Very.”</p><p>“I want some.”</p><p>“Get some.”</p><p>“I want yours.” </p><p>Hank sighed, cut off a piece, and stabbed his fork into it. “Here.” He held it up and Elijah slid it off with his teeth. “Well?”</p><p>“Awful.”</p><p>“You should get some then.”</p><p>“I’ll consider it.” He chuckled. “Maybe if you feed it to me.”</p><p>“Yeah, okay.”</p><p>He wanted to kiss the look of irritation off his face, but instead he raised up, releasing him. “Mind if I borrow your shower?”</p><p>“Go ahead.”</p><p>“You should take one too, it’ll make you feel better.” He dropped down on the arm of the couch and unzipped his bag, pulling out what he needed. </p><p>“Did I forget we’re married or something?”</p><p>Elijah laughed. “If we were, there is no way I would let you.” He stood, cradling everything against his chest. “I would wrap you so completely around my finger you wouldn’t be able to think of anything else.” He continued to the bathroom, taking a deep breath once the door was closed. It was unfair the effect the Lieutenant’s words had on him, even if he didn’t mean them. </p><p>*</p><p>He showered quickly, worried that if he left Hank alone for too long, he’d make his escape. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he bumped into him coming out the bathroom door. The Lieutenant grabbed his shoulders to steady him. “What are you doing?”</p><p>“Grabbing clothes.”</p><p>“You nearly gave me a heart attack.”</p><p>“Good, payback.”</p><p>“And what would you have done if I died?”</p><p>“Resuscitate you and then call you a dumb ass.”</p><p>“You’re always so sweet, remind me never to die around you.” </p><p>“You better never die at all.”</p><p>He stepped into him, grinning as he slid his arms around Hank’s neck. “I make no promises, Lieutenant.” He found himself lost in Hank’s eyes. Bright blue, warm, and on him alone. He pressed in closer, smiling even as his heart leapt in his chest. He felt the momentary brush of their lips, then his phone started ringing. </p><p>“You should probably get that.”</p><p>“Maybe I don’t want to.”</p><p>“Could be important, could be Chloe.” </p><p>He hated Hank was right. He had been fighting for control of CyberLife, so if it was a call from his lawyer, he would need to answer it. The current CEO and his little lap dog had been giving them the run around. If it were Chloe checking on them, he would feel terrible for not answering knowing it would make her worry. He sighed. “Fine, if I must, get your clothes and shower.” He let him go and stepped around him, going for his bag and retrieving his phone.</p><p>“Hey, Elijah.”</p><p>“Go on, get, I’m busy.” </p><p>A frown pulled at Hank’s lips. “If it’s Chloe, tell her I said I’m feeling better.”</p><p>“Will do, Lieutenant.” He turned completely away, a little relieved when he heard Hank walk down the hall. He looked at his phone. It was, in fact, Chloe. “Hey.” He answered, shoving the irritation out of his voice. Having bad timing wasn’t a crime, and she was the last person he wanted to snap at. He poured himself a cup of coffee as they talked. Reassuring her Hank was okay as he paced from the kitchen to the living room and back again. She even teased him, asking if he had burnt the house down yet, and he looked around, then let her know he had not. She reminded him to call if he needed her and he promised he would. They hung up and he debated switching his phone off, but decided not to as he tossed it back in his bag.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Final chapter is much shorter, but I figure it's fine. I didn't have much more to add and I have something else I want to work on.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He laid on the couch while he waited for Hank, which immediately attracted Sumo. “Hello, dog.” The dog’s large head dropped onto his stomach. “What is it?” Sumo huffed at him and he scratched his head. “Maybe I should just trick him into moving in with me.”</p>
<p>“Finally lost it huh?” Hank’s voice startled him, and he felt his skin heat. He had been so caught up in his own thoughts, he hadn’t heard him.</p>
<p>“I can hold an actual conversation with the dog, he’s so much more intelligent than his master.”</p>
<p>Hank crossed over and looked down at him. “Little traitor.”</p>
<p>“How rude.” He lifted Sumo’s head. “Did you hear that, he called you a traitor. Maybe you’ll have to come live with me.” He sat up, causing the dog to give an irritated huff and move away. “How are you feeling?”</p>
<p>“Better.”</p>
<p>“That’s good, hopefully you’ll be better by tomorrow, then you can treat me for being such an amazing caregiver.”</p>
<p>Hank dropped down next to him. “I seem to remember you threatening me when you got here.”</p>
<p>“I like to think of it as forceful loving persuasion.”</p>
<p>“And now you want a date.”</p>
<p>“I said treat. Are you going deaf?”</p>
<p>“Think about where you want to go then.”</p>
<p>Elijah turned to face him. “Are you really asking me out, like that?” He sighed. “You really are the most unromantic man I have ever known.”</p>
<p>“I am two seconds from finding the duct tape.” Hank took his hand and looked into his eyes. “Elijah, would you like to go out with me when I’m not feeling like absolute shit?”</p>
<p>Elijah couldn’t stop himself from laughing and it was only exacerbated by the look of exasperation on Hank’s face. “Sorry, sorry.” Tears filled his eyes and he had to take deep breaths. “Yes, I would love a date, that sounds perfect.”</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Connor came home around noon, just as Elijah was sitting down to eat lunch with Hank. They were having some instant ramen, the same Chloe kept around for Elijah when she had to go out. “Good afternoon, Connor.” </p>
<p>“Mr. Kamski, Hank, is everything well?”</p>
<p>Elijah nodded. “Yes, our stubborn Lieutenant is even feeling better.”</p>
<p>“That’s good to hear.” He sounded so relieved.</p>
<p>“Come, sit, join us.” </p>
<p>Connor took up the empty seat at the kitchen table and Hank stopped eating to say, “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“For what?” Connor asked.</p>
<p>“Being a stubborn ass.”</p>
<p>“It’s okay, I’m used to it.” Elijah had to clear his throat to keep from laughing. Connor’s sincerity got him every time.</p>
<p>He stayed the night, once again climbing into Hank’s bed. It was under the pretense of being close just in case, but the truth was he just wanted to be near him. His fever broke in the middle of the night and the next morning he seemed to be feeling better. He still had a cough and sounded slightly congested, but at least he wasn’t shaking anymore. “So, next weekend then?” Elijah went through his bag, making sure he had everything. He wasn’t prone to forgetfulness, but anything to stall. </p>
<p>“For what?”</p>
<p>“Our date, I want to go out next weekend.”</p>
<p>“Where?”</p>
<p>“Haven’t decided, but I’ll find something before then and message you. Chloe says I should get out more and meet people.”</p>
<p>“You and crowds?”</p>
<p>“Don’t mix, I’m aware, but for you I’ll deal.” He lifted his bag. “I know you’re feeling better, but call me if your fever starts up again. I don’t need you collapsing because you refused to ask for help.”</p>
<p>“You’re one to talk.”</p>
<p>“I have no idea what you’re referring to.” He smiled. “Just, be good, for my sake and don’t give Connor anymore trouble or next time, I’ll find the duct tape.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, yeah.” Hank pulled him into a hug. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure you’re not still sick?”</p>
<p>“Shut up, asshole.” He pulled back. “Let me know you got home safe.”</p>
<p>“I will.”</p>
<p>“Don’t get distracted.”</p>
<p>“I make no promises, but I’ll try.”</p>
<p>Hank stood on the porch as Elijah loaded up his bag and climbed into his car. It was disappointing having to leave, but he was comforted by the fact they wouldn’t be apart long. He waved as it pulled away and pulled his phone out the moment he was out of sight. He needed to do some research for their date.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>